Generally, sunshades consist of two separate elements: of an upper portion comprising the mast and the umbrella, and of a spike in the lower portion. There also exists sunshades secured for wind by an automatic closing system, the triggering of which is initiated by the head when they fall back onto the ground after having been carried off by a gust of wind. These types of secured sunshades are generally well adapted to use on beaches. On the other hand, when the sunshade is used on a terrace or on a table, and when a gust of wind tends to lift it, it is important that the latter closes rapidly for safety in order to prevent the table from being turned upside down.
With the present invention it is possible to solve this problem very simply by integrating a spring mechanism at the bottom of the spike of the sunshade or quite simply of its mast so that slight lifting of the latter is sufficient for triggering its closing. Further, the invention remains applicable to a telescopic spike with opposite sliding, i.e. it is the male portion and the mast is the female portion, thereby providing two major advantages: no mechanism is apparent on the outside on the one hand and for storing or transporting the sunshade on the other hand, the telescopic pole entirely enters the mast, which is most practical and less bulky.